Life Changing
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: The Sequel to Life or Death! It's been 5 months since it all went down. Gosalyn still sees the ghosts that only her and Misty know about. Plus dealing with everything else in her life. But what will happen when she comes face to face with Gwen? CH 7 is up
1. Chapter 1

Life Changing

Chapter 1

The scene is an early morning at the Mallard house hold.

It's been a good 5 months since the whole thing with Gwen had went down.

And they're trying to get back to normal. What ever that is.

The kids are up in their rooms getting ready for school while Morgana and Drake are in the kitchen.

Morgana is in the kitchen making breakfast and Drake is reading the papers.

Drake looks up at the clock and shakes his head.

"They're going to be late again!" He groaned.

Morgana chuckled.

"You told them that after what happened to them that they can take their time."

"Yeah, but it's been 5 months! Time to get back to normal."

He sat the paper down and walked up to the stairs.

"KIDS! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! HURRY UP!" He called.

There was no answer and he just groaned and he walked up to the stairs.

In the girls room Gosalyn on the bed she has been having nightmares about it lately, with a lot of head aches plus trying to deal with the 'visitors' that she has to deal with.

"I'm never going to get used to this." She said.

Misty smiled and brushed her hair. "Gos, it just takes time."

"I know. Just don't tell dad about this okay?"

"Why don't you want me to…" Misty trailed off.

Before she finished that sentence Drake peeked in.

"Girls…"

The girls gasped and threw pillows at him.

"DON'T YOU KNOCK!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"We could be naked in here! And you don't jus walk in!"

Drake rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"Sorry, just wanting to see if you two was awake." He replied.

He sighed and shook his head in disgust.

"Teenagers are so touchy."

Once he closed the door Misty turned back to Gosalyn.

"So why don't you want to tell dad?"

"You see how he is with me since this all happened. If I tell him he'll be hovering over me and wouldn't leave me alone. I just want to be a normal kid."

"Okay, I'll wouldn't tell him."

"Thanks." She said.

Gosalyn stood up and stretched and walked over to the closet to pick out her clothes.

In the kitchen Hunter comes running in he has a lot of werewolf into him.

Since Drake got turned into one a while ago.

It got in his DNA and now Hunter is acting more dog then duck at night times.

Morgana puts his bowl of cereal on the table and he jumped up on the seat and scared it down face first.

"Hunter, what did I tell you about eating like that?" Morgana asked.

He looked up and had food all over his face. "Huh?" He asked with his head tilt.

"Hunter, you're not a ware wolf right now. So I want you to sit up and eat you're food with a spoon." Morgana said.

Hunter groaned and his duck features showed back to normal.

"Aww, mom! You're no fun! Dad, let' me eat like this all the time!" He said.

"Oh really?" Morgana asked while glaring at Drake.

Drake could feel that glare through the paper and looked over at his son.

"Thanks son." He whispered.

He cleared his throat and put his paper down and chuckled.

"Morg.. I…"

"You what? He's just a puppy Drake. He needs to learn when and not to eat like that."

"It's just around us Morg."

Just then Gosalyn and Misty come walking in the kitchens and see this.

"There is no way you can have a normal life in this family Gos." Misty said.

Gosalyn sighed.

"Yeah I know."

As Gosalyn looked at her family she sees all the 'visitors' again.

'Just go away.' She thought to herself.

The girls walked to the table and sat down and ate.

Drake glanced back at Gosalyn and could tell something was wrong.

"Gos? Are you okay? You look…" He trailed on.

Gosalyn quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and turned back to Drake with a smile.

"Dad, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She replied with a smile.

Drake didn't believe her but knew that she wasn't going to talk about it.

"Okay, if you ever want to talk.."

"Dad, I'm fine. Believe me. I'm 100 percent."

"If you say so."

She flashed him another smile and turned back to her food.

She just looked at it and not touching it, which really got Drake's attention she's always hungry.

Gosalyn just sighed and sat up from the table and walked out.

Drake looked at Misty. "Misty, what's wrong with Gosalyn?"

"Huh? She just has a lot on her mind right now. With the big basketball game, and exams, plus the break up with Honker. She's going to be okay."

"I hope so."

Misty got up and walked out of the kitchen and saw her tiring her shoes.

"He's really worried Gos."

"He has nothing to worry about Misty."

"I know. But he.."

Just then the doorbell rang and Hunter goes running to the door.

"Door! Door! Somebody's at the door!" He called.

Gosalyn sat up and walked to the door it was Honker.

"Hey Honk, you know you don't have to ring the bell."

"I know. Just that since we broke up. I didn't want to be rude."

"Honk, we're still best friends. You don't have to ring."

"Okay, plus I wanted to see Hunter get all excited." He said.

Morgana and Drake walked out of the kitchen and Morgana had a leash in her hands.

Hunter's eye's widen and gasped. "No mom No! I'm not acting up." He said.

"I know. But just to be on the safe side. Kids, take this incase he acts up in the car." Morgana said as she handed it to Misty.

"You hear that Hunt. I'm in charge of you." Misty chuckled.

Hunter whimpered when he heard that.

"Alright kids. Get going." Drake said.

They grabbed their school bags and headed out of the house.

Drake just looked at the widow at Gosalyn.

"I just wish that she would talk to me." He said.

They got to the car and she handed the keys to Misty.

"You're letting me drive you're new car?!" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I don't feel up to it." She said.

Gosalyn had bought her self her new car after Gwen had totally smashed her car the last time.

They got in the car and drove off.

Honker who is sitting in the back with Hunter wanted to talk to Gosalyn.

Who was just staring out the window in a daze.

"Gos? Can we talk?" He asked.

"Honk, not now."

She just hasn't been herself since it all went down and wasn't ready to get back into a relationship with him.

So she just ended it after it was over with. But she never told him why, just kept it to herself.

Minutes later they dropped off Hunter at the Academy.

"See ya, bro." Gosalyn said.

He goes running out of the car and joins his friends, Hunter turns and waves at the gang and they drove off.

Shortly after they arrived at the High school Misty parked the car and they all headed out.

Gosalyn sighed as they headed towards the school.

'I really don't want to do this.' She thought to herself.

They walked in and Gosalyn had a flash back of Gwen following her around here.

Even though it has been months it still feels fresh.

Plus they never found her so she could be anywhere!

"You okay Gos?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "Yeah I'm fine. I just keep thinking about Gwen."

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Still can't believe that they never found her. But lets just hope that she's far far away and you'll never have to see her again."

"Now that will be a dream come true."

They laughed and walked to their first class.

Meanwhile in the woods about 12 hours away from St. Canard you see a plane in pieces.

Scattered everywhere! In a cave near by Gwen is sitting by a fire with Mr. Kitty next to her.

The fire was made by Static and Poison was standing under a water fall that Aqua had made for her.

"Girls, we really need to get out off of this forest." Aqua said as she splashed down to the ground.

Static zapped from the fire and got back to her normal state.

"I say, my energy is almost gone from. We don't have a recharger with us. I used up half of it on that stupid plane." Static replied.

Poison shook off the extra water off of her and checked her reflection on the pond while grabbing a flower from her hair and used it for lipstick and she smacked her lips.

"This place is totally draining my colors. We need to make a plan."

Gwen gasped and grabbed Mr. Kitty and walked over.

"OH I KNOW!" She exclaimed.

The three girls quickly turned to her.

"NO!" They all exclaimed.

"We're not going to school." Static replied.

"Aww, why not! I heard that Gosalyn is okay and…"

Static groaned and threw her arms up in air.

"Enough of this Gosalyn talk!" She groaned.

Aqua splashed over Gwen.

"Yeah news flash to you. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

Poison walked over to her.

"The girls are right Gwen. When you kidnap and try to kill her family. They're pretty much done with you. Besides you got Darkwing Duck looking for you. You're not going anywhere hun. So just drop it."

"But Gos…"

Poison rubbed her forehead with her leave and groaned.

"This is giving me a headache." She replied.

Aqua turned Gwen over to face her.

"Gwen, look we're not you're normal teen girls. I'm made out of water, she's a plant and she's electricity. So I don't think that we will fit in."

"But Gos…"

Static blew up and stormed over to her.

"Look, if you're so crazy about this Gosalyn girl. Why don't you take you're little stuffed cat and scram!" Static said as she turned bright red and lighting flew out of her.

Poison splashed Static with water from Aqua to calm her down.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Gwen, look you might as well get over the idea of Gosalyn wanting to be you're friend. Cause it's never going to happen." Poison laughed.

"NO! You're wrong! She will be my friend! And I'll prove it to you." Gwen exclaimed.

She grabbed Mr. Kitty and headed out of the cave. The three girls watched as she walked away, Poison rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust.

"Idiot." Poison replied.

"Now what poison?" Aqua asked.

Poison crossed her arms and laughed. "Now we wait for her to come back to us and she will pay!" She laughed.

Gwen started on her towards St. Canard walking through the long forest.

Misty is sitting in class and just got a really bad feeling that she couldn't figure it out.

'That's weird.' She thought to herself and continued to do her work.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gosalyn is in class trying to pay attention to her teacher but her head is still hurting like crazy. She can't seem to shake it.

'This is just killing me.' She thought to herself.

The class bell rang and she packed her bags and headed out of the class room.

Misty caught up with her.

"Gos, I just got this really bad feeling." Misty said.

Gosalyn sighed and looked at her.

"Misty, you always get a bad feeling. It's just the upcoming exams that are coming up."

"No it's not just that! It's more then that! I can't think what. But what I do know is that it's not good."

"Misty you worry too much."

"But I'm never wrong Gosalyn. I'm always right about this." Misty said/

"Yes, mom. I believe you. And I will keep an eye out for any evil doers. Don't you have to go to the Academy anyways?"

"I do. Just watch you're back okay?"

"Will do. I'll be fine."

Misty walked out to the doors and Gosalyn shook her head as she headed to the lockers.

Once she opened it up the ghosts popped out at her.

"Ahh! Will you guys leave me alone for just one day please?" She asked.

Everybody in the hall ways just stopped and looked at her weird. Gosalyn chuckled and closed the locker.

'Oh yeah, I'm never going to be normal again.' She thought to herself.

She looked around and grabbed some Advil from her bag and popped some in and walked away to her next class.

At the Academy Misty is talking to her boyfriend Logan about it.

"So what do you think about it?" She asked.

Logan scratched his head and shrugged.

"Gee, Misty. I'm not sure."

"You're no help." She teased.

"Sorry, you know I can never figure out you're feelings that easy."

"Yeah, I've noticed that." She said as she narrowed her eyes at the half demon/ half duck.

"What does that mean?" Logan asked.

"Nothing Logan."

"Has you're step dad found her location yet?"

Misty sighed. "Not that I know of."

They walked to their next class.

In the Tower with Darkwing and Launch Pad.

"I know this is just killing Gos. That her stalker is still out there somewhere. I've looked everywhere that I can think of. And it's just like she dropped off the face of the planet."

"Well what are you…" Launch Pad trailed on.

He looked down and found his old shoes bitten and chewed and soaking wet.

"My shoes! Eww," He said.

Darkwing chuckled at that.

"Sorry about that L.P. Hunter still likes to chew on things. It's one thing that we're still trying to work on him with that."

"It's okay D.W. I'm used to it by now." Launch Pad replied.

"Let's go out on more time and look. I will not rest until I find Quinn and bring her to justice for everything that she had did!" He said.

They ran to the Thunder Quack and Launch Pad started it off and took off.

In the middle of the words you see the deadly dolls still in the cave playing cards.

"Do you think that we should start looking for her?" Static asked.

"Why? She's an idiot! If she wants to go looking for her so called best friend Gosalyn. Then not my problem. And if you ask me we're better off without her." Poison said.

"Yeah I know. But like you said Poison. She's an idiot. She'll slip up and tell everybody about us. Then the next thing you know they'll come here with pitch forks and knifes. Capture us! And make us join the freak circus! And to top that off only pay us minimum wage! Day in and day out!" Static exclaimed.

The three of the other girls looked at her strange.

"For you? That might not be a bad idea. You could meet other losers just like you." Poison added.

Aqua walked over to her.

"Poison Static has a point."

"Really? You believe that they're going to make us joking the freak circus?"

"Not really. But just think about it okay. Quinn is an idiot! And like you said she still thinks that Gosalyn is her best friend. So she'll say anything to make Gosalyn like her. Even turning us in."

Poison sat there and thought about that for a second and then she knew that was right and groaned.

"Well come on. Let's go find the loser and bring her back. Before she does something stupid."

The three of them walked out of the cave.

About 2 hours away Quinn is walking around the woods getting lost.

"I'm lost again?! I'm always going to be lost! Think Quinn think! What would Gosalyn do? Keep going! I'm going to keep going and find Gosalyn." She said.

She kept walking through the woods determined to find Gosalyn and talk to her/

Fat change on that happening after all that went down months ago. Quinn is the last person Gosalyn would ever want to see again.

But Quinn doesn't get that.

"Gosalyn is just going to be so happy to see me." She said.

Hours later school is over with and Gosalyn is at her locker.

She couldn't pay attention to any of her work cause of the head ache.

'Can't wait to just get home.' She thought to herself.

As she closed her locker Honker was standing there.

"Ahh! Oh Honk, you scared me." She said.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Maybe later Honk."

"Gos, please, It's important."

"Honk, I have a headache, tons of homework to do. I'm just not in the mood for you to talk to me about our 'relationship' again."

"Just five minute please."

"Maybe tomorrow." She said.

She walked away and Honker looked hurt. It wasn't like her to keep anything like this from him. So why start now?

He just shook the thoughts out of his head and walked away.

In the parking lot Gosalyn spotted Misty and Hunter waving to her.

She smiled back and waved to them and ran to them.

"Hey guys." She replied.

"Hey Gos." Misty said

Gosalyn noticed that Misty has Hunter on a leash and looked at her.

"Somebody's in trouble huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was in full dog mood tonight." Misty replied.

She handed the keys to the car to Gosalyn.

"Uh.. you drive."

Misty was really shocked about that.

"Again?! Are you okay?" Misty asked.

"I'm fine."

As Gosalyn pushed the keys away Misty got a vision. It was just a glimpse a cat.

'What?' She asked.

"Can we just go home?" Gosalyn asked.

Misty shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Oh yeah."

They got in the car and Misty turned to Gosalyn.

"Is Honker coming with us?"

"No." Gosalyn just simply said.

"Oh okay." Misty replied.

Misty shrugged and started up the car and they drove off.

Minutes later they arrived back at home.

Morgana is in the kitchen making dinner when the kids come in.\

"We're home!" They exclaimed.

The kids dropped their bags on the floor and kicked their shoes off.

Morgana came walking out of the kitchen and Hunter ran over to her.

"Mom!" He exclaimed.

Morgana laughed and scratched Hunter's head.

"Whose a good boy? Whose a good boy!" She teased.

Misty and Gosalyn just rolled their eyes at that scene.

"Um.. where's dad?" Gosalyn asked.

"He's still out on patrol. He'll be back by dinner time." Morgana added.

"Okay, well. I'm going up to my room to take a nap. If I'm still sleeping by dinner time. Wake me up okay?"

"You feeling okay?"

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just have a headache. And sleeping always helps." She said.

"Okay." Morgana replied.

Gosalyn walked up the stairs and Morgana turned to Misty.

"Is she okay Misty?"

Misty shrugged.

"I really don't know what all is wrong with her. I promised Logan I'll help with the spells that we learned today. So call me when dinner is ready."

Misty waved her hand over her and she disappeared into the thin air.

"Okay, I guess it's just you and me for awhile Hunter." Morgana said.

"Yeah!" Hunter cheered.

Up in Gosalyn's room she closed the door behind her.

"Alright, I'm going to take a little nap. So please everybody just leave me a lone!" She exclaimed.

She took a deep breath and laid down on the bed, and with seconds she fell asleep.

Hours later..

Drake and Launch Pad rolled in by the chairs.

"We'll keep looking tomorrow." Drake said.

"Alright D.W." Launch Pad replied.

Hunter comes running in from the kitchen with Morgana.

"DAD!" He exclaimed.

Drake laughed and petted Hunter on the head.

"Hey son. Where are you're sisters?" He asked as he looked around.

"Misty is at Logan's doing homework. And Gosalyn is up to her room."

"Is she okay?" Drake asked concern.

Morgana shrugged.

"She said that she has a head ache."

"Hmm… I'm going to check on her." Drake replied.

He headed up to the stairs.

In Gosalyn's room she's tossing and turning in bed.

In her dream she's running in the woods trying to get away from Quinn.

"I have to find away out of here."

She's breathing hard, and trying to catch her breath with sweat dropping down from her face.

She looks around and spots the canoe up ahead.

"Perfect!" She cheered for joy.

She then took off running towards it. Her escape was just inches away. Then this whole nightmare is over with.

She could Quinn's footsteps in the distance.

"Gosalyn." Quinn called out.

"I have to get out of here!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She finally reached the canoe and looked around to see if Quinn was near by.

"Thank god, no where in sight," Gosalyn replied.

She got in and was about to take off in it when Quinn jumped up from water and flipped the canoe over and she fell down in the water.

"Ahhh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

End of dream and Gosalyn wakes up screaming.

"Ahh!" She screamed.

She breathes heavy and cached her breath as she looked around her room and sighed of relive.

"Phew, I'm getting really sick of there nightmares." She moaned.

Just then Drake came running in and ran to her bed.

"Gos! I heard you screaming are you okay?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure? You haven't been you're self lately."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes she's getting really tired of people asking her that.

"I'm just tired."

Drake didn't believe that for one bit and raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really? I don't believe that for one bit. You know what I think?"

"No, but I'm sure that you're going to tell me." She mussed.

"You're right I am. I think that you're still not over Quinn. That the fact that she's still out there. Is bothering you. Rest assure that me and Launch Pad are not going to give up until we find her and bring her to justice."

"Boy are you sure wrong about that. I am fine dad." She replied.

"Oh, really? Then why don't you come down for dinner."

Gosalyn was about to respond to that but she saw the ghosts looking at her and she laid back down on the bed.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." She said.

"Okay, then. If you change you're mind. I'll leave a plate for you in the microwave."

He kissed her on the forehead and walked out, closed the door behind him

As soon as he walked out Gosalyn sat up.

"Why can't I shake this off? It's not like this stuff has never happened to me before. I battled worse then her. Why is this different?" She asked.

With in seconds her headache was acting up again and she cried in pain, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Drake walked downstairs..

"How is she doing?" Morgana asked.

Drake sighed.

"In pain. She didn't really say much. But I can tell that it's this whole Quinn thing is getting to her. And doesn't know how to get her life back. Which is why I'm not giving up on finding her."

"How's that going anyways?"

"Not good. It's like she just dropped off the face of the planet!"

Morgana sighed and walked over to him.

"Well let's just hope that where ever she is. That Gosalyn is the last thing on her mind."

Drake sighed.

"I sure hope so."

Morgana hugged him and kissed him as they looked outside the window.

In the woods with Quinn..

She's sitting down under some trees with the ran pouring down on her. She's holding a picture of Gosalyn in her hands.

"It wouldn't be long." She sang as she rocked back and forth.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Gosalyn is still sleeping in bed when the alarm is going off.

Misty groaned and moves her hand out of the covers; and zaps it into tiny pieces.

"How can anybody sleep through that?" Misty asked.

She looked at her sleeping sister who hasn't moved.

"Gos, you better wake up. Before dad lets Hunter in to wake you up." She said.

A snore came out of Gosalyn and Misty shrugged.

"Alright, don't blame me for doing this." Misty said.

She waved her hand towards Gosalyn and a bucket of ice cold water appeared over the sleeping red head. Misty motioned her hand and the water came pouring down on Gosalyn.

"Ahh! I'm up! I'm up!" She cried out.

Misty chuckled at that.

"Good. I didn't want Hunter to come in here and trash our room."

Gosalyn yawned and her head was still killing her and Misty glanced back at her.

"You okay sis? You don't look so hot."

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head just hurts a little. But other then that I'm fine."

"And the visitors are…." Misty trailed on.

Gosalyn looked up and saw them looking at her, she groaned.

"I still see them." She replied.

"Have it got any easier?" Misty asked.

"Not really. Still gives me the creeps."

Misty looked at the clock on the wall and knew that any second Drake was going to wake them up.

"You're dad is going to wake us up soon. So we better hurry up."

Gosalyn nodded her head and was about to get up, but felt really light headed and almost passed out.

"Whoa." Gosalyn said.

Misty ran over to catch her and got a flash of another girl with red hair.

"Gosalyn! Are you okay?" Misty asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just stood up too fast, that's all. Don't tell dad."

"Gos?!" Misty exclaimed.

"NO! There is nothing wrong with me! I'm fine."

Gosalyn walked over to her closet and grabbed some clothes, Misty just knew that something was up. And it wasn't good.

Downstairs in the kitchen Misty walks in and sees her family.

"Wow, you're up before Drake came up?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah." Misty added.

Morgana handed her a bowl of cereal.

Drake looked up from his paper.

"Let me guess Gosalyn is still sleeping." He said.

"Uh.. actually she was right behind me. So I'm sure that she'll.."

Just then Gosalyn walked in and sat down next to Misty. Drake noticed that Gosalyn wasn't looking good.

"Gos are you okay?"

"Yes, dad. I'm fine." She added.

"Good. Then you should eat something. You didn't eat anything yesterday."

Gosalyn wasn't hungry and shook her head.

"No thanks. I'll just eat something at school."

Drake didn't believe that and put the paper down on the table, went to feel her forehead.

"Hmm… no fever. Big test today Gos?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's it. Just a big test that I'm worried about. I'm going to finish getting ready."

She stood up and walked out of the room, Drake shook his head and didn't even know where to start.

"I know that something is killing her. I want her to talk to me."

Morgana sighed. "Just give her time Drake." She said kissing him.

Gosalyn is in the living room tying her shoes, she just felt really out of it and can't shake it.

Misty walked in and sat down next to her.

"You're dad's worried about you."

"Don't. There is nothing wrong with me."

"Gos!"

"What? I don't want him to hover me around. I just want a normal life. So can we just go to school?"

Misty sighed and grabbed the keys and they headed out of the house.

At school with the girls..

Gosalyn is still really out of it for some reason.

"Gos maybe.." Misty trailed on.

"Mist, please stop worrying about me. I'm going to be fine."

"You are not fine! You almost passed out!"

"So? I told you I just stood up too fast that's all."

"You passed out?" Honker asked as he caught up with them.

Gosalyn groaned.

"No, it was nothing!" She exclaimed.

Gosalyn walked ahead of them and Misty turned to Hunker.

"Keep an eye on her today."

"Okay." Hunker replied.

The three of them walked into their first class room.

With Drake and Launch Pad in the tower..

"Something is really up with her. She's not eating all she's been doing is sleeping."

"Maybe she has a big test or something."

"Yeah, that's what she said. But I don't buy it for one second. She gave up a basketball game last night. I really think it's about Quinn. That's why I will not rest until I find her!" Drake said.

In the woods Quinn had finally reached a city.

"Finally!" She exclaimed.

She looked around to see if anybody was around that she had seen before. Then the thoughts of what the other girls said.

"She's never going to be you're friend again." Poison said.

She shook the thoughts out of her head.

"I'll show them! She'll be my friend, if I was more like her. Think Quinn what would Gosalyn do?" She asked her self.

She looked around and saw a hair stylist and came up with a great idea.

"You can do this. A new me!" She exclaimed.

She walked inside the hair stylist and a lady walked up to her.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

Quinn smiled and pulled out a picture of Gosalyn.

"I want to look like this." She said.

Meanwhile with the other girls are ways in the woods still..

"How far can one girl go? Feels like we've been walking forever!" Static whined.

"That's because we have! Now stop whinnying! As soon as we find the loser, the sooner we can go back." Aqua said.

It then started to rain and Static was trying to run and hide from it.

"Ahh! I can't get wet or I'll short circuit!" She exclaimed.

Poison and Aqua just watched her as she tried not to get wet, didn't know what the big deal was.

"Loser." Poison replied as they continued to walk, while Static kept trying to run.

At school Gosalyn and the kids are in ancient history class, her head is still killing her.

Misty and Hunker kept looking over at her who looked like she was going to pass out again.

"Gosalyn!" Hunker exclaimed.

Gosalyn looked back and Misty caught her again. With another flash of her at a doctors office.

'What?' Misty said to herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and helped Gosalyn back up.

"Gosalyn, would you like to go to the nurses station?" The teacher asked.

"Yes sir." Gosalyn replied.

Misty and Hunker knew that something was up, she would never go if it wasn't something big.

They watched as she grabbed her school bag and headed out of the room.

"See what I mean?" Misty asked.

Honker nodded his head and agreed.

"Yeah, this isn't good."

In the hallway Gosalyn is walking to the nurses station.

"What is wrong with me? I never felt this light headed before. Is it because of what dad had said? About Quinn still being out there? Or is it because of the ghosts I keep seeing? Maybe I'm just tired from the exams. Well what ever it is. I'm just getting sick and tired of it. And want it to go away." She said.

She took a deep breath and arrived at the nurses office and walked inside.

"What's wrong dear?" The nurse asked.

"I just feel really light headed and…"

"Oh, well lay down and I'll take you're temperature." The nurse said.

Gosalyn nodded her head and put her bag down and laid down on the little cot, the nurse put a thermometer in.

"I'll be back in a second to check on you."

The nurse walked away and Gosalyn looked up and see the ghosts again.

She just moaned and closed her eyes.

'Just go away.' She thought to herself.

She then opened up one eye and quickly closed it.

'Go away. I don't want you.' She thought.

Minutes later…

The nurse walked back in and saw that she had dozed off and took the thermometer out.

"Hmm… you have a little fever. You want me to call home?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Okay, hold on hun." The nurse said.

She walked over to her desk and dialed the number home.

In the tower again..

"Maybe you should talk to Quacker Jack again." Launch Pad replied.

"He wouldn't talk." Drake replied.

Just then Morgana showed up on the computer screen.

"Drake, Gosalyn's school called. She has a little fever and wants you to pick her up."

Drake sighed.

"Alright, I'll pick her up. Bye."

The screen went blank and Drake turned to Launch Pad.

"I'll be back L.P. So keep looking and we can talk when I come back."

"Right O D.W." Launch Pad replied.

Drake was off.

The school bell rang and Honker and Misty took off out of the class room.

"This can not be good." Misty said.

"I know. She's never gone to the nurses office unless it's something bad." He replied.

They arrived at the nurses station and looked in.

"I don't see her." Misty said.

"Where did she go?" Hunker asked.

The nurse walked up to the twosome.

"What can I do for you two?" She asked.

"We're looking for Gosalyn Mallard. Is she here?" Misty asked.

"Oh, sorry dears. But she just left."

"Oh okay."

"Thanks." Hunker said.

They walked out of the office and spotted Gosalyn by the doors.

'Boy do I have a headache.' Gosalyn thought to herself.

"Gosalyn!" They exclaimed.

They quickly ran over to her.

"Gos, are you okay?" Hunker asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. My head is just killing me. Dad's picking me up." She replied.

"Hope you're okay?"

Just then Drake pulled up next to the school.

"There's my dad." She said.

"Feel better Gos."

"See you at home." Misty said.

She walked out of the school and got into Drake's car.

"Boy, kido. You sure don't look good. I'm taking you the doctor."

"Dad, you're over reacting. I'm fine."

"Maybe, but I'd rather be safe then sorry." He said.

They drove off.

Misty and Hunker watched as they drove off and the class bell rang, and they walked to their next class.

Minutes later they arrived at the doctors office and are sitting in the doctors room. The doctor is looking over.

"Hmm… everything looks okay." He said.

"See dad, I told you I'm fine." Gosalyn replied.

Drake was about to say something when the doctor spotted a bruise on her arm.

"Whoa, where did you that bruise?" The doctor asked.

Gosalyn looked at it and shrugged.

"I don't know. I play a lot of sports. That might have to do something about it." She said.

"Hmm… I'm going to have them do some test on you're blood samples. Just sit back and I'll be right back with you." The doctor said.

He walked out and Gosalyn; Drake looked at each other confused.

"This is a waste of time. I'm fine." Gosalyn said.

"He doesn't think so." Drake said.

Gosalyn sighed and tried to get up.

"I need to get up for second." She said.

She went to get up and got really light headed again.

"Whoa." She said.

Drake catches her. "That does it. You need to lay down right now."

"Dad, I'm fine."

"Just lay down and I'm going to check on the doctor."

He helped her back down and walked out of the room.

"Come on, just tell us she's fine. She's right this is just a waist of time. They're over reacting over nothing." He said.

With Quinn who comes walking out of the hair stylist with long red hair. Looks just like Gosalyn.

"I feel like a new person now. She'll be my friend now." Quinn said.

She smiled and walked away.

Drake is just walking around trying not to think of the worst.

"Stay calm Drake. You can't think the worst here." He said.

The doctor walked back up to him who didn't look happy.

"Mr. Mallard I got the results back from the test."

"She's fine right? Just needs to eat and take it easy?"

The doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mallard. This isn't easy."

Drake just looked at him confused.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Drake looked at the doctor confused and very worried.

"Say what? That you wasted our time? That she's fine? Cause if that's it…"

"No, I had them do an emergency tests on her blood work. And they came back positive."

"Positive for what?!" Drake demeaned to know.

The doctor took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Cancer, leukemia." He said.

Drake was in total shock and didn't believe it.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed.

"The tests showed that her red and white blood cells are low and…"

"NO! NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Mallard. But the tests.."

"The tests are wrong! It's not true!"

"Mr. Mallard, I'm so sorry. Here's a pamphlet for you to look over. And we need to schedule an appointment to go over the treatments."

He handed Drake the papers and walked away, Drake couldn't believe this! How is he supposed to tell his daughter that she has cancer?

He looked inside and saw her watching TV and he couldn't do it and took off running into the chapel.

He walked in and sat down in the seat.

"Hi, it's me. I know that I have been here in like forever. But please don't take her away from me. She has been through so much. If you want to take somebody away, take me. I've had a good life. She still has her whole life ahead of her. I'm begging you don't take her away from me." He cried.

He sniffed and whipped the tears off his face and got up; and headed back to her room.

He took a deep breath and walked inside.

Gosalyn smiled at her dad.

"Hey dad."

"Hi." He said trying not to cry.

"What did the doctor say? Oh, wait let me guess. He said that I was fine and I'm free to go."

"Gos." Drake said.

Gosalyn could tell by is voice that something was wrong.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She asked.

He took a deep breath and sat down next to her, held her hand.

"The tests came back positive for leukemia." He said.

Gosalyn sat there shocked and just looked at him.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! This isn't funny!" She exclaimed.

" I know sweetie. But it's true."

"Am I going to die?"

"NO! I wouldn't let that happen."

"How?!"

"We're going to do everything that we can. You need to be brave."

She just broke down in tears and he held her in his arms.

Meanwhile Quinn had finally arrived in St. Canard.

She took a sigh out of relieve.

"I'm back! Now all I have to do is find Gosalyn. So we can patch things over and be friends again. So don't blow it this time. Just keep thinking what would Gosalyn do."

As she's walking she spots the high school up ahead.

'I can do this.' She thought to herself.

At the high school Misty is going to the Academy and bumps into Quinn. Immediately got a flash of Mr. Kitty and turned to her.

"Quinn?" Misty asked.

Quinn just stopped and looked at her.

"No." Quinn said.

"Yeah, it is you. What the heck are you doing here?! Haven't you caused enough trouble?!"

"I want to talk to Gosalyn."

"Oh really? What makes you think that she wants to see you?! You almost killed her!! And her little brother!!"

"Cause we're friends."

"Friends!?! You call what you did friends?! You should be behind jail! After what you did!!!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her or her brother. I just wanted to.,"

Misty didn't have time or wanted to talk to her.

"Look, I really don't have time for this. Just stay the heck away from all us! And they will be no trouble. Got it?!"

Misty grabbed her keys out of the pocket and headed to her car, Quinn narrowed her eyes at Misty.

Poison and the other girls are looking for Quinn.

"I say we just leave her. And wash our wands off this total thing." Aqua said.

"I hear ya girl." Poison said.

Static then spotted a sign that says St. Canard next 100 miles.

"Uh.. Poison. You might want to see this."

"What now?" Poison said,

Her and Aqua walked over and saw it, she groaned. That's the last place she wanted to go.

"Great." Poison mumbled.

"What do we do now?" Static asked.

"Now we have a family reunion to attend to." Poison said,.

They all stood there with their arms crossed and moaned.

Back at home Morgana is in the kitchen when the doors slammed open.

She walks out and sees Gosalyn just running up to her room and slammed the door.

"Gos." Drake said.

Morgana walked up to him.

"Drake what's wrong? What did the doctors say?"

Drake sighed and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"It's not good. They said that she has cancer leukemia." He said.

"WHAT?! NO! She's fine."

"No she's sick. She has cancer. And there's nothing that I can do to help."

They both hugged each other and cried.

Gosalyn in her room and looking at the picture of everybody all grown up and sees her Quiverwing costume in the closet.

Grabbed them and opened up her window and climbed down the tree and walked for a little while, once she was by herself.

She put them on the ground and pulls out a match and lights them up.

She just stood there and watched as it blew up in smoke with tears in her eyes.

Hours later school is over with and Misty and Hunter walk in.

"Is Gosalyn up in her room? I need to talk to her."

"Yeah." Morgana said.

"Good, cause she's going to freak out what I have to tell her."

Drake stopped her.

"Wait, before you do. There is something that you need to know first."

"What?"

"Well they did some tests on Gosalyn at the hospital. And she has cancer." Drake said.

"She's going to die?" Hunter cried.

"Not if we can help it Hunter." Drake reargued him.

Misty just stood there shocked and didn't believe this.

"I don't believe this! First Quinn showing up and now this."

Drake was shocked and confused by that.

"Whoa whoa back up! What are you talking about?"

Misty sighed.

"I saw Quinn at school. She dyed her hair red and still wants to be Gosalyn's friend."

"You got to be kidding me!! I have been looking for her for months! And she just shows up out of the blue!"

"So, how do you want to tell her?" Morgana asked.

"I'm not. She already has enough on her plate. I don't want to add to it. If I can keep just a little bad news from her I will."

"Drake she needs to know." Morgana said.

"I know just not now. I don't think she can handle any more bad news." Drake said.

Morgana rubbed his back and they just stood there.

Up in her room Gosalyn is sitting on her bed, holding her teddy bear in her arms.

Misty and Hunter walked in.

"Hey." They said.

"Hi." She answered back.

They walked over to the bed and sat down.

"How are you?"

Gosalyn shrugged.

"I really don't know. One minute I'm at school and then the next I find out that I have cancer."

"I still can't believe it."

"Me neither. Enough about that stuff. Did I miss anything at school?"

Misty paused and thought back at Quinn, shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Nothing really." She said.

"Figures, nothing big ever happened." Gosalyn replied.

They hugged and Gosalyn just looked at the wall.

The next morning..

Morgana is making Gosalyn's favorite breakfast chocolate chip pancakes with sausage. Thinking that it will cheer her up.

Drake walked in and gasped.

"What are you doing?!" He asked.

"I'm making Gosalyn's favorite breakfast why?"

"YOU CAN'T! Then she'll know that something else is up!"

"Drake, she's going to find out sooner then later."

"I know. Just let me handle this."

Morgana sighed and shrugged. "Alright. What do you want me to do this food then?"

"I don't know! Just hid it or something."

Morgana looked around and threw it in the trash, Drake couldn't believe it.

"Why did you do that?!"

"You told me too."

"No I said to hid it! Not throw it away! Now she's really going…"

Just then the kids walked in.

"Mmmm, I smell my favorite breakfast." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, but we threw it away."

"What? Why?!" Gosalyn asked.

"Well you know Morgana's cooking. She bunted it all." Drake said.

Morgana narrowed her green eyes at him.

"All of it?!" Gosalyn asked.

"Yup." Drake chuckled.

Gosalyn raised an eye brow at that.

"Okay, what ever you say."

"But you're hungry? That's good."

"Not really. I just liked the smell of it. Looking forward to go to school though."

"How about if just the two of us go to the video arcade for awhile." Drake said.

"You want me to skip school?"

"Not all day. Just the first two classes."

"Why? You're acting like it's my last day on the earth or something."

"Don't be silly. We just haven't spent a lot of time together. Since everything had went down."

"Sure why not." Gosalyn said.

"I'll call the school and tell them you're going to be late." Morgana said.

Gosalyn and Drake walked out of the house.

Morgana shook her head.

"Oh yeah Drake, she'll wouldn't know that something is up now."

Gosalyn and Drake are in his car driving off.

"So how are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't really know. It hasn't really hit me yet. What's going on with you guys?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on?"

"You can't fool me. First Morgana makes my favorite breakfast, which you throw away. And next you want me to skip school. Something is up alright. And I want you to tell me."

Drake couldn't tell her, he tired but couldn't.

"Nothing is up really. We're just really worried about you since.."

"Since I have cancer. You can say it dad."

"I know. If you don't want to go to school. You don't have to."

"I don't really want to. But if I don't I'll go crazy. Besides it's not like the ghosts will go away anytime soon."

"The what?"

Gosalyn sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Ever since I almost died months ago. I've been seeing ghosts all the time. I thought that it's what was causing my headaches. Boy was I wrong huh? Turns out that I have cancer."

"Well we're going to the doctors tomorrow morning to go over the treatments."

Gosalyn was getting tired of that conversation.

"Can you just take me to school?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to the principal anyways."

They drove off again.

At school Gosalyn and Drake are in the hallway.

"Dad, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. What if you faint again? He needs to know about this."

"But I don't want the whole school talking about me."

"I have to tell him Gos and the nurse."

"Dad, then the whole school is going to know."

"I'll tell them to keep it low. And you really need to tell Honker. He's been you're best friend since forever."

"I can't do that."

"Okay. Well I better talk to the principal. Call me if need me okay?"

"Alright dad."

He kissed her on the head and walked away.

Minutes later..

Gosalyn and her friend Katie are walking to their class together.

"I tell you Gosalyn. If I don't pass the exam and get into my college. I'm going to die."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that.

"Katie, you're not going to die."

"How do I know? I could?"

Katie then coughed and Gosalyn stepped back, Katie then walked into the class.

Gosalyn stopped and looked inside the class room, freaked out and was about to run out, when she bumped into something.

She turned around and saw Quinn standing their looking at her.

To Be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gosalyn just froze when she saw Quinn standing there; and all the memories of months ago came rushing back to her.

The kidnapping, the drowning and almost dying everything came back.

"Hi Gos." Quinn said.

Gosalyn shook the thoughts out of her head quickly and narrowed her green eyes at her.

"Go away Quinn! I have nothing to say to you!"

She started to walk away but then turned around.

"No wait, there is something I want to know. Why did you do it? Because I wouldn't be you're friend? What did my brother ever do to you? He had nothing to you! And you almost killed him!"

"I know. I didn't mean him… I can understand why you're so upset."

Gosalyn couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"UPSET?! Like you broke my watch or scratched my car? Which you did by the way! I'm little more then upset Quinn. You ruined my life, and my entire life! I am done with you."

"I know.."

"You know what I really think of you? I think that you're sad pathetic loser! Who couldn't get a friend if you're life depended on it."

She started to walk away when Quinn grabbed her hand.

"Gos.."

"DON'T!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She then looked around and back at Quinn with so much anger in her eyes.

"I don't ever want to see you again!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She then started to feel dizzy again and took a deep breath.

'I need to get out of here' She thought to herself.

She then quickly took off running out of the school while Quinn started to twitch again.

Drake is at home talking to Launch Pad about Gosalyn.

"Leukemia?" Launch Pad asked.

"That's what the doctors said."

"How's she doing?"

"Terrified, plus Quinn is back in town."

"WHAT?!"

"Misty, saw her in school yesterday."

"Does Gosalyn know?"

"Not yet. I couldn't really tell her. She just found out that she has cancer. I didn't want to push her over the edge." Drake said.

"This is just so wrong. She's been through so much."

"Tell me about it."

Drake looked down at his cup of coffee just thinking about her.

The deadly dolls have finally arrived in St. Canard; looking at the scene.

"Man, what a dump." Aqua said

"Tell me about it. I thought that I would never see this place again." Poison replied.

They headed into the city and spotted most wanted signs of the fearsome four.

"Can't believe that we're related to those losers." Static said.

"I know. They are such losers and old news. We need to take over." Poisson said with a grin.

As they continued to walk Static kept zapping all the posters of the fearsome four.

Gosalyn arrived at the tower and dropped her bag, put on her workout clothes.

And then started up the training gear, and she started to use the punching bag at first and really hitting it hard.

"Stupid Quinn! Stupid cancer! Everything is stupid! I will never have a normal life!" She exclaimed.

Just then Drake and Launch Pad came in and saw Gosalyn doing the training. Drake gasped and ran over to her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting my frustration out."

"I don't think so. Do I have to remind you that.."

"Quinn's back!" She said as she punched the bag.

Drake paused and was in shock. "Oh?"

Gosalyn then turned to him.

"Oh? Is that all you got to say?! The girl that almost killed me and you and Hunter is back. And all you can say is oh?"

"Gos.."

"OH MY GOSH! YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU?!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"That's what you was so acting like weird last night and this morning. You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"Oh, good work with that dad."

"Gos, you just found that you have cancer. I couldn't…"

"What ever! I need to get out of here."

She grabbed her backpack and took off running out of the tower.

"Gosalyn! Wait!" Drake exclaimed.

At the Muddle foot's house Honker is at home. He didn't have to go since he passed a class.

The doorbell rang and Honker turned off the TV.

"Coming." He said.

He got up and walked to the door and saw Gosalyn standing there.

"Gos? What are you doing here?" He asked.

She smiled at him and just leaned on him and started to kiss him.

"I missed you. Come on let's go up to you're room and make love."

Honker was stunned and pushed her off.

"Whoa, Gos. What's wrong? Cause what ever it is. We can fix it and make it better."

Gosalyn looked at him and shook her head.

"No you can't fix it. Not this time."

"We can try. Just tell me."

Gosalyn sighed and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I have leukemia."

Honker just paused and looked at her with a blank look.

"Say something Honk."

"This is a joke right? You got bored at school and you ditched, come here turn me on, and then when I caught you. You made up this really bad lie. It's not funny. Stop it!"

Gosalyn sniffed and shrugged.

"It's not a joke. I have cancer."

She walked over to him and started to cry in his arms, Honker was shocked and hugged her back.

"Alright, first of all. You're not going to die. I wouldn't let you. You're going to be fine."

"I hope so. I have an appointment tomorrow with the doctors. To talk about my treatments."

"That's good." Honker said.

He could tell that there was something else.

"Alright Gos. What else is there?"

"You know me to well, Honk. Well you might want to sit down for this. Quinn is back in town."

"WHAT?!"

"I saw her at school today."

"Oh wow! I don't believe this. You want to talk.."

"No, I better head back home. Before my dad freaks out."

"You going to be home later?"

"Most likely."

"Okay, if you ever want to talk."

She smiled and kissed him on the check.

"You are the best friend that I could ever have." She said.

Honker smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, friend. That's exactly what I am. A friend."

Gosalyn smiled as she walked out the door and Honker broke down in tears, Gosalyn wiped the tears off of her face and headed back.

Quinn is walking around St. Canard totally lost.

"Why would she just disown me like that? She was my only friend. I said I was sorry."

As she walked past a corner two veins crawled from the blackness and grabbed Quinn by the legs.

"Ahh!" Quinn exclaimed.

It dragged her back in the corner when the three deadly dolls walked up to her.

"GIRLS?!" Quinn exclaimed.

"We found you. Now come on let's go!" Poisson said as she let go off Quinn.

"Did you find Gosalyn?" Aqua asked.

"Yes I did." Quinn replied.

"And what happened?"

"She doesn't want anything to do with me." Quinn said.

"Told you."

"But I don't get it. I apologies and she still.."

Poison rolled her eyes and walked up to her.

"What's to get? She's not one of us. She doesn't understand you."

"But you're my friends right?"

"Of course we are. And remember we have a contract to prove it." Poison said as she held up the contract.

"That's true. So what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to meet up with our family."

Aqua and Static smiled at each other and they walked away, Static kept zapping all the posters on the way.

Gosalyn is at home watching TV when Drake rolled in from the chairs.

"GOS! There you are! Are you okay?!" He asked.

Gosalyn sighed.

"Dad, I'm fine."

"So what happened? Did you just get a ride home from school? Or.."

"I walked."

"WHAT?! They just let walked home?! They should have called me! I am going to give them a piece of my mind."

He was about to pick up the phone when she stopped him.

"DAD! They didn't know that I left."

"You ditched? Gos.."

"I know. I just had to get out of there. I wasn't prepared for meeting with Quinn. Thanks to you."

"Gos I'm…"

"I know you're sorry dad. I need to get some fresh air."

She got up and headed out of the door.

"Gos." Drake said.

Morgana walked in and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go after her."

She followed Gosalyn outside and sat down on the porch swing, Drake watched from the window totally helpless.

"So you want to talk Gos?"

"Not really. Feels like that's all I've been doing lately."

"You must be terrified."

"That's an understatement. I uh… I talked to Honker."

"Oh? How did that go?"

"Not well. It made it feel more real. The scariest thing that I have ever done. Telling my best friend since grade school that I might be dying."

"Gos, you can't think like that. You have to be positive. And you're not going to die."

"It's kind of hard to think positive. When everything seems to go to heck lately. Quinn shows up out of the blue and the cancer. What else can go wrong?"

"Gos, look at me. You are not going to die. You believe me right?"

"I guess so."

"Good. Now come on let's go back inside. I think you're dad said something about going to you're favorite restaurant for dinner tonight."

Gosalyn chuckled.

"Sounds good."

The two of them walked back inside the house.

Hours later they other kids walked in the house.

"Hey guys." Gosalyn said.

"Hi Gos. How you feeling?" Misty asked.

"Good I guess."

Misty didn't know that Gosalyn had already known about Quinn back in town and was about to say something.

" We need to talk." Misty said.

Drake interrupted her.

"Well come on guys. We're going out for dinner." Drake said.

"YEAH!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Gos we really need to talk." Misty said.

"We'll talk later Misty."

They all headed out of the house and Misty couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

'I need to tell her.' She thought to herself.

At the restaurant

They'll all sitting down at the table and Gosalyn kept looking at her food.

"Gos, you really need to eat." Drake said.

"Dad, I'm not hungry."

"Gos…"

"Gos, we can get you something else if you want."

"No, this is fine. I'm just not as hungry as I thought. This is what my birth dad would order all the time at his favorite restaurant. I can't believe that I remember it. I've been thinking a lot about them lately. You know, I might be seeing them sooner then I thought." She joked.

Drake was shocked about that and had to get up.

"I'm going to use the bathroom."

He got up and walked to the bathroom.

Morgana sighed and moved closer to Gosalyn.

"Gos, you really need to take it easy with you're dad. This is coming from his heart you know."

Gosalyn sighed.

"I know. It's just hard."

"You have all four of us to lean on here." Morgana said.

They all hugged and Drake walked back seconds later and noticed that she hasn't touched her food.

"GOSALYN MARRIE MALLARD! You haven't touched you're food!" Drake said.

"I know dad. It's just that I want pie." Gosalyn said.

Drake looked at her confused.

"Pie?" Drake asked.

"What can I say I want pie."

"Yeah, we want pie too!" Misty and Hunter said.

"What?" Drake asked.

"We want pie!" The kids exclaimed.

"All of you?" Drake asked.

"It's fruit." Misty said.

"Yeah dad it's part of the fruit group." Gosalyn joked.

"Pie! Pie! Pie!" They all said while banging their fist on the table.

Drake rolled his eyes at that and turned to Morgana.

"You put them up to this didn't you?"

Morgana shrugged.

"Okay, I'll get you three some pie."

He got up from the table and the kids cheered.

With the fearsome four in there hideout counting their money.

"This has to be our best heist yet." Megs said.

"I know." QuackerJack said.

Just then the lights went out.

"Huh? Megs, check it out." Quacker Jack said.

"Aww, why do I have to?" Mega asked.

Before he could check it out, they were a loud noise.

"Hey!"

"What the?"

The lights came back on and the fearsome four was hanging upside tied up. Liquidator was frozen next to them.

"What happened?" Quacker Jack asked.

While they tried to figure it out the girls walked out of the darkness.

"We're baaack." Static said.

"Did you miss us?" Poison asked.

The boys just looked at each other shocked.

To Be Continued..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The fearsome four gasped at the sight of the girls standing there.

"Surprised to see us?" Poison asked.

"Posey?" Bush root asked in shock.

"IT'S POSION! NOT PROSEY! POSION! And for now on the deadly dolls are now taking over from now." Poison said.

The fearsome four looked at them and started to laugh.

"Very funny girls. Now be a good little girls and let us down." Megs said.

"I don't think so Sparky. And go ahead and try to break free. I dare ya. The vein that you are tied up is a mixture of nature and electric. One single break and you guys will be shocked. Mine and Static's own little creation."

Bush root hanging upside down looked at his teen daughter and was feeling bad for her.

"Posey. I didn't raise you…"

Poison quickly turned around with her eyes turned bright red.

"IT'S POSION! The names Poison. And you didn't raise me! You let that freak Negaduck took me when I was made. And never looked back! So drop the pathetic father routine. You're nothing to me." Poison said.

Quacker Jack pulled Mr. Banana head out from behind.

"Boy is she ever testy." Mr. Banana head said.

"Tell me about it. That's why I got rid of her. Spike attack." Bush root called out.

Spike came running out from the distance and Poison quickly turned around and put a collar on Spike.

Spike stopped what he was doing and walked over next to Poison and she petted him on the head.

"You were saying?"

"SPIKE?!" Bush root exclaimed.

Spike just growled at him and the girls laughed.

"Come on girls. Let's go check out the town and what we need to do."

The girls laughed and walked away.

Quacker Jack struggled to get free and turned to Bush root.

"Boy you're kid is crazy."

"Yeah, well you're kid carries that dead cat around. How crazy is that?" Bush root asked.

They all started to fight with each other.

The deadly dolls are checking out the scene.

"What a dump! Can't believe that we're back here." Aqua said.

"And what's worst is that our dads are a laughing stock here." Static replied.

"That's why we need to fix it, and fast."

"It's going to be a long time before they figure out how to get free."

Quinn just couldn't stop thinking about what Gosalyn had said to her.

And was getting more mad by the second.

"She's going down."

"Who?" Poison asked confused.

"Gosalyn. I want her gone. She thinks she's sooo better then me. So what if I have a mental disorder or what ever."

"Really?" Aqua asked.

Poison chuckled and put his arm around her.

"Welcome to the dark side Quinn. You really need a name. How about the jester."

"Jester?"

"Yeah, you're dad's Quacker Jack a clown. And it's like a clown." Static replied.

"I like that name." Quinn replied.

"And we got the perfect thing for you. Aqua.."

"With pleasure Poison. Jester we have thought about this for a while. And we think it's time that you become one of us. So we're going to give you a one of a kind outfit! Now nobody will know it's you. So you can spy on the other kids at school and report back to us." Aqua said.

She pulled out a jester outfit and Quinn's eyes widen and gasped.

"Wow! This is for me?"

"Yup, you're one of us now. Go try it on."

Quinn took it and walked into the corner to try it on, and seconds later walks out and it fit like a glove.

"Presenting the Jester!" Aqua said.

They all clapped and cheered at that, Quinn finally feels like she belongs.

The next morning..

Gosalyn is still sleeping while Misty and Hunter have already left for school.

Drake is waiting for Gosalyn to come down to take her to the doctors.

He is worried sick and Morgana walked up to him.

"I'll meet you guys at the hospital after I open up the restaurant."

"Okay." He replied.

They kissed and she headed out of the house, he sighed and looked at a picture of her as a little kid with tears in his eyes.

Just then Gosalyn comes walking down the stairs, he quickly whipped the tears off and smiled at her.

"Hey kido."

"Hey dad. Did you have to check on me every hour last night? It really freaked me out."

"Sorry Gos. I'll uh.. try not to. So you ready to go." He asked.

"Why bother they're just going to tell me that I'm dying."

"Gos, you can't think like that. You have to be optimistic." Drake said.

She rolled her eyes at that and spotted a letter on the table addressed to her.

"Let me just get my coat and we can go." Drake said.

She smiled and watched as he walked out, she quickly grabbed the letter and opened it up.

It was from S.H.U.S.H. headquarters the teen department that she had missed the deadline and then thinking about what she had just done a few days ago, trashed her stuff.

She grunted and crumbled it up into a ball and shoved it in her pocket.

"Perfect. Another dream crushed. What else can go wrong." She said.

Drake came walking back in with her coat.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The two of them headed out of the house.

At school Misty and Hunker are sitting in class. All they can think about is Gosalyn.

The class bell rings and they headed out of the classroom.

"How you doing Honk?"

"Like my life is falling apart and can't do anything to help."

"Same here."

"How's Gosalyn doing?"

"Scared and ticked off. Why don't you come over later today."

"I don't know what to say to her."

"Nobody really does Honk. But it will mean a lot if you come over."

"I'll try."

Misty walked out of the school while Honker opened up the locker to see a picture of the two of them together as kids.

He quickly whipped the tears off of his face and closed his locker door and headed to the next class.

At the doctors office Gosalyn is sitting on the bed and Drake are talking to the doctors when Morgana walked in.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, just going over my chemo diet. And guess what it looks like I'm going to bold in a few weeks. Just in time for spring break. Maybe I can find a wig that will match my swim suit." Gosalyn joked.

"Gos." Drake said.

"What? I'm just being optimistic dad."

"Drake, I found a specialist in New York that is willing to see her tomorrow."

"That's great! We'll talk to them before we make any plans here." Drake said.

"That's a good idea. It's always good to get a second opinion." The doctor said.

"Yeah, and don't worry. We'll send you a post card from the Cancer Center. I hear it's a real hot spot for tourist." Gosalyn joked again.

Drake couldn't believe that she was making jokes out of this.

"GOSALYN! I'm so sorry doctor." Drake said.

The doctor laughed.

"It's okay. You keep up with the sprit Gosalyn. The cancer cells hate it."

"Oh then they'll really going to hate me." Gosalyn said.

"I'll see you guys after the trip." The doctor said.

He walked out and Gosalyn jumped from the table.

"Well I don't know about you guys. But I need to go."

"Where are you going?" Drake asked.

"Just to get some fresh air. I'll be back later."

"But it's cold."

Gosalyn grabbed her coat, gloves, hat and scarf.

"Dad, I have my coat and everything else you bought me this morning. Even though it's nice outside. What are you afraid that I'm going to catch my death or something?" She joked.

Drake was taken back by that and Morgana chuckled a little at that.

"Oooh, that's bad Gos." Morgana said.

"It was a joke dad! The doctor gets my humor. You need to lighten up."

She grabs her coat and heads out of the room.

Drake shrugs and turns to Morgana.

"I don't know what to do. Should I punish her? I'm totally clueless."

"Drake, I really think that you need to laugh at her jokes." Morgana said.

Drake looked at her shocked, how was he supposed to laugh at jokes like this.

"Jokes about cancer aren't funny."

"No, but if laughing with her helps her get through it. Don't you think it's worth it?"

"I just don't think she's taking it seriously."

"Drake darling, you know better then that."

"I just feel so helpless. It's not like I can save her from it. And that's my job. I can't do anything about it."

Morgana hugged him and then kissed him on the head.

Gosalyn is at her parents grave sight.

"I don't understand why this is happening. You said that it was up to me if I wanted to life or die. And I fought to live! Then you hit me with this?! WHY! WH?? Why would you do this to me? Tell me to fight and then say sorry. But you're going to die with cancer. This has got to be the worst joke ever?!" She cried,

She broke down crying and Morgana walked up from behind.

"Gos, you want to talk?" She asked.

"Not really."

"Come on let's head back to the restaurant." Morgana said.

Morgana helped her up and they walked away.

Back at the restaurant Gosalyn and Morgana are sitting down at a table.

"How are you doing?" Morgana asked.

Gosalyn chuckled nervously.

"Now isn't that a full loaded question. I can't face the kids at school. They're going to ask me what happened. And I don't want all the kids to know about it. I don't even feel sick Morgana. I mean sure I get a few episodes, but other then that I feel fine. I feel like I could run a marathon. I really do Morgana. This has got to be the worst prank ever! I just don't get it!"

Morgana sighed.

"I know it's hard Gos. But you have to be strong. And I can understand about not wanting to face you're friends yet."

"I was already the girl who almost drowned months ago. Now I'm the girl that has cancer. So everybody better be nice to her."

"They wouldn't think like that Gos. And if they did it's only because they're worried about you."

Gosalyn sniffed.

"I'm tired of people feeling sorry for me."

Morgana then remembered about the letter.

"I saw that you got a letter for S.H.U.S.H. head quarters today. Let's work on you're outfit."

Gosalyn sighed and got up from her seat.

"No use now."

"Did I say something wrong? You can't let the cancer take over you're life Gos."

"It's not that. I missed the deadline for it, and if I try to get an extended on it. It wouldn't do any good. Dad wouldn't let me do it. And I burned my outfit a few days ago."

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know. I was upset and now that I think about how stupid it was. Cause I really wanted to go. But maybe I don't have what it takes. Hey maybe they have super hero training thing in heaven. Maybe then I will be able to."

"Now stop it Gos."

"It was a joke! Jeeze you find out you're dying and now everybody loses their sense of humor. What's up with that?"

"You have to understand that people aren't ready to laugh about it."

"You guys don't understand, that if I don't laugh about it. I'm going to go crazy!"

Morgana thought about it for a second.

"Tell you what Gos. How about if you help me here for a few hours a day. To help you get you're mind off of things."

Gosalyn looked up at her.

"You know dad wouldn't go for that."

"It wouldn't be anything big. You can help me make new signs and paint."

"Ha! Good luck again. There's no way my dad will agree to it."

"Sit tight and I'll be right back."

Morgana got up and walked to the phone and dialed the number.

In the tower Drake and Launch Pad are talking about Gosalyn when the phone rang.

"Hello… Hi Morgana…WHAT!?! I'll be right there." Drake said.

He hung up the phone and turned to Launch Pad.

"Morgana said that Gosalyn is with her. And I need to come right away."

"Whoa! Is she okay?" Launch Pad asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say. I'll be back later."

Darkwing took off in a hurry.

Back at the restaurant Morgana and Gosalyn are working on new signs when Drake came running in.

"Gosalyn! Are you okay? What happened?" Drake asked.

"Dad, I'm fine."

"Drake, I didn't mean to upset you. I found her at the graveyard and we talked."

"Yeah, she offered me a job here."

Drake couldn't believe this! A job!

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

"Drake it's just a few hours a day helping me make signs and paint here. That's all. No hard work just drawing."

"Sorry but.."

"WHY NOT?!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"You're sick remember?"

"SO! I DON'T LIVE INSIDE A FREAKING BUBBLE DAD!"

"Gos, why don't you wait outside for me. While I talk to Morgana for a minute."

"What ever dad."

Gosalyn stormed off and Drake turned to Morgana.

"Drake, I really didn't.."

"She has cancer Morgana. And you gave her a job! What were you thinking?!"

"She was upset about the whole S.H.U.S.H. situation. And that you wouldn't let her go now."

"She's right I wouldn't. And now you gave her a job!"

"It will be good for her Drake."

"No it wouldn't! It will tire her out and make her worse! So the answer is NO! And next time you want to offer my daughter a job. Ask me first okay?"

"Oh, so she's just you're daughter now? I thought that she was mine too."

"Right now she's mine. So just back off!" Drake exclaimed as he walked away, Morgana mumbled and shook her head at him.

Drake spotted Gosalyn by his car.

"Gos, I'm sorry."

"Why not?!"

"I told you! You're sick!"

"Oh so in you're little world. I can't go to school or get a job or hang out all friends. All you want me to do is stay home and go to chemo?"

"Is that what you really want?"

"YES!"

"Even if it kills you?" Drake asked.

When he said that Gosalyn paused and looked down while Drake wanted to take that back.

"Gos, I'm sorry. I didn't.."

Gosalyn sighed.

"No you're not dad. I know you. And it's just what you think. Look, I know you're scared. Cause I'm more scared. And it's happing to me. So if I can get something to help focus on something until my next chemo session. You better believe that I'm going to do it. So please don't take it away from me. I'm going to go for a walk."

She started to walk away and Drake called out for her.

"Gos…"

She just ignored him and Morgana walked up to him.

"Drake?"

"She's terrified Morgana. And I can't do anything to help her."

Morgana and Drake hugged and kissed.

As Gosalyn walked away Quinn had followed her from behind.

"Stupid cancer! Can't do anything anymore!" She exclaimed as she kicked a stone.

Just then she heard footsteps coming from the distance,

She paused and quickly grabbed a branch from a tree.

"Whose there? Show you're self!" She exclaimed.

Right then the deadly dolls came walking out of the bushes.

To Be Continued..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The girls all gathered in front of Gosalyn.

"So, Jester this is the girl that you was talking about?" Poison asked.

"Yup, it's her." Quinn added.

"She doesn't look all that tough." Aqua said looking over Gosalyn.

Gosalyn looked at them weird.

"Wow, you guys really know you're stuff. You look just like the rejects of the fearsome four. Nice try though."

She started to walk past them when Poison reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Whoa! Hey!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Slow down their Hun. You don't get to just walk away like that. Not after what you did to our friend Jester here." Poison said.

Gosalyn pulled away.

"WHAT?! I have no freaking idea who any of you are. So just go away."

"That's a lie! She treated me like dirt! And all I wanted to do is be her friend!" Jester exclaimed.

"You miss treated her! Now you'll have to mess with us." Poison said with her arms crossed.

"Oh, is that how it's going to go? Then guess what? Bring it on!" Gosalyn said.

Static and Aqua went charging at her and Gosalyn chuckled.

"This should be easy enough."

As Static and Aqua came from her at different directions, Gosalyn jumped up on the tree, Aqua and Static zapped each other.

"AHH!" The girls exclaimed.

They then collapsed and Gosalyn jumped down.

"Killed two birds with one stone. Not bad. NEXT!" She said.

Poison rolled her eyes and then went after her.

"A plant huh?" Gosalyn asked.

When Poison went after her Gosalyn grabbed her arms and tied them up against a tree.

"HA! You'll have to get up pretty early to get this duck." She teased.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. Have you ever thought about what kind of a plant I am? My name's Poison. And right now the poison is probably running through you're veins.' Poison said.

Gosalyn's eyes widen and let go off Poison and took off running.

"I have to get out of here!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Poison smirked as the frighten teenager ran away for her life, and untied her arms.

"Was that true Poison? That you're pure poison?" Jester asked.

"What do you think? If I was you would be dead by now." Poison said.

Aqua walked over to her and smirked.

"Wow, you're bad."

"I know."

Aqua and Poison high-five each other, Jester was just in shock.

"Wow, How can I be more like you?" Jester asked.

Poison just ignored her, they walked away.

Gosalyn is half way home and is totally out of breath.

'Man, this did a number on me. I need to sit down.' She thought to herself.

She sat down and knew that she couldn't go one anymore.

"What time is it?" She asked.

She looked at her cell phone watch and saw that it was three pm.

"Perfect, I'll call Misty and see if she can pick me up"

She dialed the number.

Misty and Hunter are getting in the car when her cell phone rang.

"Hello…. Gos…WHAT?! Where are you?…. Yeah, sure We'll be right there." She said.

She hung up and Hunter looked at her strange.

"What did Gosalyn want?"

"We need to pick her up. She was on a walk and got winded."

"Oh, is she okay?" Hunter asked.

Misty started the car and they drove off.

Back at home Drake is worried sick about Gosalyn.

"If anything has happened to her. I wouldn't be able to look at myself."

"Drake darling, I'm sure she's fine."

"How can you say that Morgana?! She has cancer! She is not okay?!"

"You can't stop her from living a life Drake."

"Her life is killing her now! Which is why I'm taking her to a specialist tomorrow in New York."

Just then Gosalyn and the kids walked in.

"GOS!" Drake cheered.

"Hi dad."

"Where did you go?"

"Just for a walk."

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! I was worried sick about you!"

"Sorry, I just needed time to think."

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"New York."

Misty and Gosalyn looked at each other shocked. The senior class was going to New York tomorrow.

"That's right, the class trip is tomorrow."

Gosalyn gasped.

"KEAN GEAR! You're letting me go! This is so awesome dad!"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down their Gos. I didn't mean to get you're hopes up. But that's not what I was talking about. The three of us are going to New York. But not for the class trip."

"Then why?"

"I got you an appointment for the specialist tomorrow."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at it, more doctors!

"Great! So I can be poked and probed some more. No thanks, I'll pass."

"Gos, we already talked about this."

"Why bother at all then dad? We already know what they're going to say. Chemo and radiation."

"It wouldn't hurt to get a second option Gos."

Gosalyn sighed and shrugged.

"What ever. I'm going to my room."

Gosalyn stormed off and slams her door shut.

Misty followed her and Drake didn't know what to do.

In the bedroom

"I can't believe this Misty! First I freaked out when that freak plant touched me. And now this!"

"You freaked out?"

"Yeah, she said that she was posies or something. I freaked out. Stupid cancer.!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Gos."

"It's not you're fault. All I can say is that when I get better. They better run."

With the girls they arrived back at the hideout the fearsome four are still tied up.

"Hope that you're four are comfortable. Cause you're not going anywhere." Poison teased.

They dropped a big bag of money on the ground.

"Where did you get that big bag of money?" Megavolt asked.

"We robbed a TV station. In fact you will probably see it on the news."

"ARE YOU NUTS! People will see you!"

"DUH! EARTH to you losers! We want everybody to see us! And we will have a secret weapon in Quinn. She's going to spy for us." Poison said.

"It will be my pleasure." Quinn replied.

They started to talk about their upcoming plans.

Later that night

Gosalyn and the family are watching the TV when they talked about the girls.

"They call themselves the deadly dolls." The announcer said.

Gosalyn's eyes widen and elbowed Misty nodded her head.

They both headed up to her room.

"That's the girls! That I was talking about."

"Wow, you were really right. They really looked like the fearsome four."

"I know."

"Poison didn't look like she was poisons." Misty replied.

Gosalyn looked at Misty and shook her head in disbelieve.

"Are you kidding me?! So now they probably think I'm a big chicken! This Cancer is really ruining my life!"

"Try not to think about it Gos."

"Easier said then done. You have a life to get back to. I don't! I can't do anything but think about it! Because of cancer I can't go to school or play sports or fight crime! I'm just cancer girl. I wish that I could be a normal kid just for one day."

Misty thought about it for second and then came up with an idea.

"Well since we're both going to New York tomorrow. Why don't we meet up after you're doctor visits, we can meet up and just hang out."

Gosalyn chuckled and rolled her eyes at that.

"Oh, yeah, like dad will just let his cancer daughter out and about alone in New York. Nice try though."

"Then just don't tell him Gos. Just say that you're going out for a walk and call me."

"He still wouldn't go for it. He'll want to follow me."

"It was just an idea."

Gosalyn sighed. "I know, thanks though. If I change my mind. I'll give you a call."

They both headed the beds and laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning everybody is up early and packed.

"You have fun Misty for me."

"Thanks and call if you change you're mind."

"I will."

They hugged and Gosalyn followed her dad while Misty followed Morgana disappeared.

Hunter is staying with his grandparents while they're out for a couple of days.

In the car with Gosalyn..

"Morgana is going to join us later."

"Whoopee." Gosalyn said joked.

"Gos I know…"

"Dad, you don't know. So stop telling me that you know how I feel! You don't have cancer! You're life is not put on hold! You get to do what ever you want!"

"Gos.."

She pulled out her Ipod and listened to her music and Drake just looked at his daughter.

There was nothing he could say or do. He was just making it worse.

Misty is on the bus sitting and talking to Honker.

"This just isn't right."

"I know. Gos, has been talking about this trip for ever! And instead she's going to talk to doctors." Misty replied.

Just then Quinn popped up from the back seat.

"What's wrong? Gosalyn's sick?" She asked.

Misty and Honker jumped up from the seats and then narrowed their eyes at her.

"How did you get in here?" Misty asked.

"Walked on. So, Gos is sick?" Quinn asked.

"None of you're business Quinn! Just do us a favor will ya? Act like you don't know us." Misty replied.

Quinn sat back down and started to take notes.

Hours later Gosalyn, Drake and Morgana walked into a hotel room from the doctors.

"Well that was a waist of time. Told us what the others at home had said." Gosalyn said while putting her bags on the floor.

"No it wasn't Gos. It's always good to have a second option." Morgana replied.

"Yeah well, I'm tired of doctors and inside. I'm going to take a walk."

Drake's eyes bulges out and panicked.

"Are you crazy?! What if you get dizzy?!"

"Then I'll sit down. I just need to think. I'll be back later."

Gosalyn walks out of the room and Drake is at a lost.

"I don't know what to do with her?" He said.

"Give her time Drake. She wouldn't do anything stupid." Morgana said.

Outside the room Gosalyn looks around and grabs her cell phone from her pocket and dials Misty.

Misty and the other kids are walking around when her cell phone rang.

She looked around and answered it.

"Hello…. Oh hey Gos…. How did it go?…. Oh, that sucks…… We're on main street….. Okay, we'll look for you."

She hung up the phone and turned to Honker.

"She's going to meet us."

Honker was shocked and looked at her shocked.

"Her dad let her?"

"No, But she needs to get some free time."

Quinn walked over to them.

"Who's going to meet you?" She asked.

"NOBODY!" The twosomes exclaimed.

"Then why did.." Quinn asked.

Misty and Honker just walked away annoyed.

Gosalyn is walking around New York looking around and taking pictures.

"This is just what I need to get my mind off of everything."

She then spots a palm reader on the street.

"Mist, will probably kill me for doing this. But hey, the cancer will probably kill me first." She joked and laughed.

She walked over to the table and sat down.

"Five dollars please."

Gosalyn reached into her bag and pulled out 5 dollars and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

The lady then looked at her palm.

"Hmm.."

"What?" Gosalyn asked.

"You see this line right here?"

"Yeah."

"It's you're life line. And it says that you don't have long."

Gosalyn couldn't believe that and started to panic.

"What does that mean?" Her voice started to crack.

"Another five dollars and I'll let you know."

"But but I don't have any more money on me."

"Then I'm sorry Hun. I can't help you."

"What?! No! You don't understand! Just please tell me!"

"Sorry!"

"NO! You can't do this to me!" Gosalyn cried.

Just then Misty and Hunker spotted her and ran up to her.

"GOS! Don't believe anything that she has to say! She's just a fake!" Misty exclaimed.

"A FAKE?! What do you know about this kid?"

"More then you know lady! Come on Gos!" Misty exclaimed.

The three some walked away from the table.

"Are you okay?" Honker asked.

"Yeah, I guess. She said that I don't have much time to live. Cause of my life line." Gosalyn said.

Misty sighed and shook her head, and showed her hand to Gosalyn.

"Gos, see my life line?"

"Yeah, it's not very long either."

"That's because you're going to live forever. Just like me. Now come on let's have some fun. Before dad calls the cops and has them searching for you."

All three of them laughed and walked away.

Quinn isn't far behind them and taking notes.

Back in St. Canard the girls are still in the hideout.

"Are you sure that it was a good idea to send the freak to New York?" Static asked.

"Yes, Send her on a fake mission. Got her out of out way for a day. So we can work out the rest of the details. Its just brilliant Poison!" Aqua said.

Poison chuckled as she looked at her self in the mirror.

"I know."

The fearsome five are still tied up.

"What are you're plans anyways? Give them makeovers?!" Megs laughed.

All the boys laughed and the girls turned to them.

"Ooh, aren't you cocky for being tied up and beaten up by a bunch of girls." Static asked.

"Hey! You sneaked up behind us!" Quacker Jack exclaimed.

"Right and then we kicked you're butts!" Aqua teased.

"So, you might just want to get used to it. You're never going to get out." Static replied.

Poison looked over them and shook her head.

"It's no wonder Negaduck can't stand you losers. You couldn't fight you're way out a paper bag. Once the plan is in motion. There is no use for you three." Poison said.

They laughed and walked away.

30 minutes later…

Drake and Morgana are in the hotel and he's worried about Gosalyn.

"Drake, I'm sure she's fine."

"How can you say that? She has cancer?! What if something…"

Just then laughter came from outside the door, Gosalyn along with Misty walked inside.

"I'm back. And look who I found!"

"GOSALYN MALLARD! WHERE DID YOU GO?! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT ME AGAIN!" Drake scolded her.

Morgana walked over to Misty.

"Misty, we should probably take you back to school."

"Alright, See you later Gos."

"Bye Mist."

Misty and Morgana walked out of the room and Drake turned to Gosalyn.

"We need to talk."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that.

"Figured."

The two of them sat down on a bed and Drake took a deep breath.

"Dad, before you say anything. I know what you're going to say. But I just wanted to get some fresh air to clear my mind." She said.

"Gos, I was worried sick about you. You keep going off like that. And with having cancer…"

"Yes, I have cancer dad! I'm living it! I just wanted to be a normal kid for one day!"

"Oh, Gos. You are not a normal kid. Not anymore. And the reason that I'm being so tough on you is because I want you around for a long time. Nobody knows what's going to happen in the future. So I want you to be safe no matter what you do. You understand?"

"I guess so. I'm going to take a nap. Since that's all you want me to do."

Gosalyn got up and walked to her bed and crawled inside the bed.

Drake was at a lost again, he can't get through to her! It's like it goes in one ear and out the other.

"I don't know what to do." He said.

Quinn is on the phone with the girls.

"I got a lot of stuff to tall you when I get back."

She hangs up the phone and heads back onto the bus.

To Be Continued..


End file.
